Nightfall and SUN rise act 2 part 3
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: This is my last part. I will later post the whole thing. hope you enjoy


Scene 6

Luke: Is that Steven?

Lex: It can't be

Luke: Look

Jake: It is Steven

Luke: See

Steven gets to the door

Luke: Hey can you open this door

Steven: it will take a minute

Jake: We only have a minute

Steven: Great

Lex: are you almost done?

Steven: A few more seconds

Lex: Hurry

Steven opens the door

Steven: come on

Luke: Thank you

They leave the room a squad sees them leave

Soldier: The prisoners are trying to escape

He hits a red alert button

Tom: Great now they've seen us

Steven: We have to fight now

Luke: we don't have weapons

Steven: We do

Lex: Then please lead us

Steven: That's what I'm doing

Lex: Then do it

Steven: Let me do it then!

Steven fires at the enemies

Luke: we need weapons

Steven: get there weapons. They won't mind

Tom: Yeah, there dead

Luke: thanks for that grade A observation

Steven: Stop complaining!

Luke: Alright

Lex: Over there

Lex grabs a weapon

Steven: Great now join the fight

Luke: Almost there

Jake: Close to the next floor

Tom: we still have 8 more floors

Steven: And a few hundred more soldiers

Jake: thanks for lightening up my mood

Steven: you're welcome, free of charge

Luke: I heard that before

Tom: Who said it?

Lex: Me

Tom: okay

They go up 3 floors

Steven: almost there

Tom: Close, but we aren't

Jake: don't talk

Tom: but we aren't

Steven: shut up…

Lex: …Luke

Luke: I wasn't talking at all

Steven: Yeah shut up

Luke: hey!

Steven: Need to call Elijah

They call Elijah

Elijah: What do you want?

Steven: we need backup

Elijah: We can't get to you yet

Steven: we need it

Elijah: really, I don't think you need us

Steven: Fine

Elijah: good

Elijah hangs up

Scene 7

Steven: We have to get up to the last floor really fast

Luke: how?

Steven: we rush

Lex: Great plan, with that we most likely won't die!

Steven: I hear your sarcasm and I don't like it

Luke: Your plan could get us killed

Lex: Could?

Tom: We are really good, we could do it

Jake: yeah

Steven: Let's do it

They all go up to the last floor

Steven: okay now we got ourselves a ride

Luke: great now let's get out of here!

Jake: I spent my time in here

Luke: Where is it?

Steven: Outside

Lex: Let's go

They leave

Luke: Now where is it?

Steven: There

A helicopter comes down and gets them.

Scene 8

Steven: How are we going to find Elijah?

Luke: Let's just listen

Lex: right

Steven: Fine

Tom: What would we here?

Jake: talking.

Tom: I know but what would happen.

Jake: He would just call us

Lex: Shut up you two!

They get to the beach

Steven: Elijah! Where are you

Elijah: Over here

Steven: alright

Tom: Let's go

Jake: yeah

Lex: We're here

They rush to Elijah, Everyone but Luke gets trapped in a glass tank. Elijah, and Lex, in one tank. Steven, Tom, and Jake are in another.

Scene 9

Luke: What's happening?

Steven: Elijah?

Elijah: I don't know

Lex: This is a trap!

Steven: Really I didn't notice!

A person walks up

Person: who will die?

Luke: What?

Person: Which group of your friends will die?

Steven: Who are you talking about?

Justin: I'm Justin

Luke: You lead S.U.N

Steven: What?

Justin: I will ask you again. Who will die?

Luke: Who will die? My answer is…

The tanks start to fill up with sand

Justin: Times running out

Luke: No, You are a monster

Luke looks at both tanks

Luke: For who will die, the answer is you!

Justin: That's just not possible

Luke: You will not survive this

Steven: Don't do anything stupid Luke

Luke: When do I?

Scene 10

Luke: Justin you are the one to die

Lex: Luke please be safe

Luke: Thanks

Justin: That promise is a lie!

Justin shoots Luke

Steven: Luke!

Austin comes in and sees everyone in the tanks; the sand is to their knees

Justin: And now another pest!

Luke gets up

Luke: shoot the jars to disable the tanks

Austin: Alright

Justin: No you don't!

Justin shoots Austin

Luke: Take this!

Luke shoots Justin

Luke: I want you dead

Justin: So do I

Luke: Shut up!

Luke shoots Justin

Lex: Get us out

Luke: Cut of the head, now we got to destroy the body

Jake: what?

Luke: S.U.N, we need to destroy S.U.N

Jake: Where's Evan?

Tom: Um…?

Evan is nowhere to be found

The end…

Justin walks in the room

Captain: Sir, how are you?

Justin: Great and they don't know that I'm alive

The figure that killed the last of M.O.O.N soldiers enter

Figure: My master, I Feel amazing. M.O.O.N is dead and now they don't that I'm alive

Justin: Yes raise my monster

The figure rises; his hood falls down to reveal its Conner

Conner: Thank you my master


End file.
